Lockdown
by Ghost adv. fan
Summary: GAC's having a little trouble with their lockdown... Could this be their last?
1. Chapter 1

Scary ending... Or is it?

She opened her eyes to see glazed blue eyes staring upward at the church's stained glass ceiling.

He wasn't breathing.

"No..." she whispered siting up immediately cowering away from his body in horror.

He's dead...

"Its all my fault" She thought standing up shakily.

"...get up" she demanded voice trembling on the verge of tears.

"GET UP!" She yelled glaring at the body.

"GET UP ZAK!"

The body moved making her stop mid sentence.

Tears streamed down her face in confusion as he sat up breathing heavily.

He looked at her sideways.

Her breathing stopped, eyes widened in pure shock.

He was glaring at her.

"It's not him" she thought horrified.

'Zak' than smirked up at her as he stood up.

He chuckled into his wrist.

"I like this body" he said to himself looking at his palms. He clenched than un clenched them as if getting used to them.

Her eyes were locked on his form. He glanced over at her.

"What's the matter... U scared?" The demonic voice asks with a taunting smirk. She felt fear clawing its way up from her feet and piercing her heart.

She screamed as she was pulled to the ground. She felt his nails digging into her forearms holding her in place. She struggled to get free but it was no use. She looked up to see he had her pinned, and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Zak snap out of it!" She yelled thrashing wildly.

The demons lips curled into a wicked smirk.

"Zak's gone" he snickered.

"W-what?! She stuttered.

From now on I'll write randomly about these guys, because as you can see this (gestures upwards) is way better than my other story.

Oh I own nothing! Idk I see that line a lot, and also the word 'review' anybody?


	2. The end Or is it?

Blood everywhere, on her clothes, splattered on the ground, her cut and stab wound on her collarbone were serious. She tried ease the pain, but every movement she made hurt.

She cringed at the sound of shoes pounding against the ground running towards her.

"He's going to finish me off" she thought scared

"What happened?" A voice she really didn't want to hear.

"He's himself again" she thought relieved. She refused to look at him she turned on her side

The blood flow had gotten much worse. She could feel the sticky thick fluid gliding down her arm, drops dripping from the tips of her fingers into the grounds surface. She realized she didn't mind the feeling of blood slowly flowing freely down her chest soaking her clothes. She slowly turned to face him, showing what he'd done.

He looked down at her in horror then looked at his fisted hand to see a dagger in his grasp. He threw the blade across the field eager to get away from it.

He was drenched in cold sweat, and could barely tell how badly he was trembling.

She felt her legs give out, she was falling backwards.

She cried out in pain as she fell knowing he wouldn't be in time to catch her, and that her life was slowly slipping away. Her back hit the hard cold ground.

She let a pained grunt escape her mouth as blood stained her mouth

She gagged at the vile taste.

She felt blood pooring out of her stomach and pooled around her limp form

"Uh..." she said as she forced herself to lie on her back looking up at the stormy clouds.

He slowly walked over to her body, unable to way anything

"What do u want?" She muttered trying to lighten the mood.

"... Did I-" he hesitates

"...do this to you?" He asks quietly kneeling next to her dying body.

"No, you-re P-possessed" she coughed out violently.

"Shh don't talk any more" he said shakily grasping her hand.

"I'm so sorry" he said with remorse, glancing over at the dagger he threw off to the side.

He looked up to realize the sky's are darkening, and the air chilled.

"It's...ok" she whispered gently.

"Just promise me you'll forgive yourself" she said softly with half lidded eyes, holding her hand up to his cheek.

"I... I promise" he said hoarsely grasping her hand to his cheek feeling the energy drain from her arm.

It started raining, soaking them both, but they didn't care.

"Goodbye" she whispered closing her eyes

"I can't believe this it has to be a nightmare" he thought numbly. As if on instinct, he pinched himself as hard as he could, but didn't wake up. The rain matted his hair to his forehead as he clung to his friends lifeless body.

Coldness finally set in.

"This is real"

she's dead,

It's real

Those words kept chanting in his mind repeatedly without any sympathy.

_**...She's dead...**_

_**...You killed her.**_

_**...It's all you're fault...**_

**_"...You're a monster..."_** the voice snarled viscously from the back of his mind.

He clutched both sides of his head begging for the pain and voices to stop. But they only got worse. He didn't realize he was slowly driving himself insane, until he realized he was bleeding. He looked down to see he held the knife in his hand. He then chucked the knife as far away as he could. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to calm down.

He looked back to where she was laying to find her body gone.

* * *

_**Yea this is going to be my gore chapters... It could be Zak or anybody really. ...Review?**_


End file.
